That's why we have Fireteams
by Revan Dark Lord Of The Sith
Summary: A group of unlikely guardians, a veteran Hunter, a reclusive Warlock, and a newly arisen Titan, come together to form a fireteam and help fight the forces of the Darkness in uncertain times
1. The Hunter

The Hunter

_**"A lot of us are loners but that's not the only path, some of us know the difference a fireteam makes"**_

The last city, during the battle of Twilight Gap

"We've been ordered to pull back!" Shouted Lyna-4 to Shaxx and the other guardians

Shaxx looked up "what?" He asked, he'd heard what she said but asked anyway, not understanding

"Saladin is calling for a retreat, to rally the guardians for a counterattack" Lyna explained

Shaxx shook his head in disbelief and radioed the titan in charge "Saladin We can't retreat now, if we do the Fallen will overrun this sector and take the city"

The comms cracked to life a second later with the gruff voice of The iron Lord "_The fallen are already starting to breakthrough in other places Shaxx, we need to regroup and hit them hard_"

"We won't have time to regroup!" Shaxx shouted over the comms, losing his cool "they'll overrun us right now if we don't hold here!"

"_Shaxx this is a direct order, retreat to the rally point right now or-_"

Shaxx cut the connection and turned around

"Fireteam, we've been ordered to fall back and regroup with the others"

Lyna-4 spoke up "Respectfully Sir, fuck orders"

Shaxx chuckled "Alright we're staying behind, you want to go then you go, but those of you that don't mind breaking the rules, feel free to help us remind these aliens that they made a big mistake today" he said and holstered his weapon

He then slammed a fist into his open palm and his whole body was encased in lightning that cracked wildly

Lyna-4 found herself grinning under her helmet and reached into herself, feeling the warmth of the light as she raised a hand and brought that light forth in a bright flash as her hand cannon was covered in solar fire

Lyna glanced back and saw that those who had decided to stay were also calling forth their powers, all of them bursting forth in a blaze of Solar, arc, and void Light

"For the City!" Cried Shaxx

"FOR THE CITY" echoed the fireteam as the all turned and charged into the breach the Fallen had created

They killed the Fallen by the dozens, by the hundreds. When they fell, their ghosts revived them and they charged right back into the frey. They never gave an inch

Lyna stood back to back with Shaxx, the two standing atop a mountain of dead Eliksni. When their guns ran dry and they'd lost the energy to call upon the light, they relied on their blades, when those dulled and broke they used their hands

Snapping necks, breaking bones, the Fireteam was the eye of a storm of death. The Storm lasted for years, for an eternity, time seemed to fade away as they lost track of the dead, lost track of how many times they'd died only to go right back to killing

Until finally the storm subsided, and their reinforcements got there

The guardians swarmed the position and drove off what was left of the Fallen

Shaxx and Lyna-4 removed their helmets, covered in blood and gore, breathing heavily atop the corpses of the enemy

Lord Saladin walked up to them, even though they couldn't see his face, Lyna could tell he was furious from just the way he was carrying himself

The hunter and titan walked over to the Iron Lord

Lyna spoke up "now before you say anythi-"

"Do you have any idea what you did?!" Saladin roared

Lyna tried to get a word in but Saladin simply kept screaming

"You disobeyed a direct order for the sake of Glory!" He continued

"Sir that's not it at all" Lyna tried to say, finally managing to speak as he was taking a breath

"Shut it, I've had enough of your insubordination Lyna, if not for our losses id have half a mind to exile you"

Shaxx now spoke up "Saladin if we'd withdrawn then the fallen would have swarmed the city in moments, it had nothing to do with glory"

"Though that _was_ a nice bonus" Lyna spoke up

"One more word out of you Lyna-4 and I _will_ have you discharged"

"Now wait just a min-" Lyna started but Shaxx cut her off by stepping in front of her

"Leave my fireteam out of this, they were simply following my commands" he said "you direct any sort of punishment you want at me and I'll not avoid it but leave the others out of it"

He and Saladin stared at each other for a while longer, neither budging, until finally the Iron Lord turned and walked away

"Regroup and get me a damage report!" He yelled to the other guardians as he left the Fireteam to their own devices

"Stubborn bastard" Shaxx sighed

"Cheer up Shaxx" Lyna spoke up "we saved the city, that's gotta mean something right? I mean, it better because we died, a lot, and it was quite painful"

Shaxx snorted out a laugh "let's go get a drink"

"Ok but you're buying right?" The exo asked as they walked away

"I'm sure that whatever bar is still standing will be willing to give it's saviors a free round" Shaxx chuckled

"Well it better because I'm pretty sure my wallet is either disintegrated or lying under a pile of dead aliens"

The two shared a laugh together as they walked off to find a bar


	2. The Warlock

The Warlock

_**"True power lies in knowledge, in understanding"**_

A small research facility, 120 miles north of the last city

Atem stared down at the rifle in front of him, he'd been trying to reverse engineer Vex weaponry and apply it to weapons of the last city. So far progress had been slow

"Hm" he hummed to himself thoughtfully

"Hm?" His ghost, Mahad, answered

"Hmmmm" was the only response

"I enjoy these talks of ours" Mahad said

"Yeah yeah whatever you say" Atem replied as he messed with the rifle for the umpteenth time that day

Vex technology was tricky to say the least and unpredictable and dangerous at worst, which is why he had to do his experiments way out here in the middle of nowhere

There'd been a few incidents when he'd tried it in the city, small incidents, nothing serious

Just a few vaporized buildings is all, they'd been empty anyway

Probably

"Maybe if I…." Atem trailed off and messed with the gun some more

It was a cannon off a vex goblin that he had converted into a pulse rifle. But it kept shorting out after the initial burst. Something about the strange vex liquid that powered them was rejecting the rifle it was now housed in

After even more fiddling, Atem nodded and picked up the gun "ok lets see if this works" he said to himself and loaded a magazine into the rifle. He turned and aimed at the target on the other end of the lab

Saying a brief prayer to the traveler, as well as any other godly beings that might be listening, Atem took a deep breath and pulled the trigger

The gun fired off a rapid burst of three rounds of a bright white plasma like substance. And it didn't explode and kill Atem, that was a nice bonus

The rounds hit the wall and partially melted the solid stone with a loud hiss before fizzling out

"Hell yeah!" Atem shouted to his ghost "I'm a fucking genius!"

Suddenly the wall behind him exploded

The blast tossed the warlock across the room and into the wall he'd just used as target practice "Ow… what just happened Mahad?" He asked his ghost

"Vex! Vex signatures detected!"

"It never rains…" Atem said and stood, looked at the new hole in the wall, which currently had vex goblins pouring in through it. He quickly aimed his new vex tech gun at the goblins and gave his visitors each a burst of superheated energy

The results were exceptional, with the metal frames of the vex melting away and breaking down as they were hit

Before Atem could once again pat himself on the back a vex minotaur warped in front of him

"Uh oh" he said and quickly blinked across the room before it could hit him

Seeing more vex pouring in through the hole in the wall he decided his gun wasn't going to cut it

"Is it too much to ask to use the damn door?!" He shouted and brought forth the light within him, erupting in a blast of void energy that disintegrated all vex around him

He turned toward the opening and proceeded to void warp to it, taking out another ten vex goblins that were trying to come through it

Finally getting a good look at the attacking force he saw quite a few vex

He gathered as much void energy as he possibly could, focusing it into his right hand

"Get out of my fucking lab!" He shouted and launched it all out in a massive nova bomb. The orb slammed into the center of the vex force and exploded in a great bright light that disintegrated all vex in it

When the dust settled, all that was left were spare parts. Atem nearly collapsed, he'd nearly used up all his energy

"Well, looks like the vex have taken an interest in my work" He told his ghost as it energized him

"Yes, and out of concern for your, as well as my, well being I suggest we move back into the city" Mahad said

"Yeah I think that's a good idea I want to show this new gun to the vanguard anyway" Atem agreed and the duo walked towards their ship

"Hopefully this will show Ikora i'm not as reckless as she thought I was, might even get my room back" Atem chuckled as they flew off towards the city


End file.
